Hunting Thieves and Scrolls
by Ame Namikaze
Summary: After the death of a Mr Hatori and the arrival of a mysterious party, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru are called to the Hokage's office. Will this new mission become a disaster in the making? Hinata minorly OOC, future NH


This story is for my own enjoyment, I own nothing except the plot and a few characters I made to further said plot.

**Prologue**

The sun's rays peaked over the craggy precipices of the monument, weakly melting the frost covered roads of Konohagakura. The merchants sluggishly setting up their stalls before the morning rush began.

Elsewhere, in the outer residential area of Konoha, a small cottage and surrounding area were covered with Anbu.

Falcon sighed into the bitter cold of October; he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself as he surveyed the scene from a nearby roof top. Another case begins, he thought sardonically.

It was a rather gruesome. Blood splattered the ground and the walls of the cottage. Feathers from the ripped couch still floating in the air falling innocently, littering the ground like snow. Shattered, jagged pieces of glass from the broken windows glittered like diamonds in the early light of morning. He wrinkled his nose behind his porcelain mask, the scent of death still lingering even after Cobra had removed the body. Signalling to his squad to report, he waited. Before long, three masked figures appeared kneeling before him.

"Report."

A woman wearing a wolf mask spoke, "Captain, after a thorough search of the house I have reached the conclusion whoever was responsible for the death of Mr Hatori was likely after something. They have probably succeeded in finding. Raven will be able to fill you in on the more detailed findings."

"The house has been searched extensively by the perpetrator, I believe a chest hidden in the attic originally contained the object in question." said Raven quietly.

"And the chest itself?"

"The chest had a complex series of sealing barriers to stop strangers from opening it, which has been broken very skilfully. Something only learnt after years of study and training could achieve such a result."

Falcon nodded, "Then, it would be wise to assume the person is a ninja and a powerful one at that. If what you say is true, those seals couldn't be broken by anyone lower than chunnin rank." Turning to Cobra, "Have you completed the autopsy, Cobra?"

Cobra sighed, scratching her head. "Not in detail. I haven't much as of yet, I'm still waiting for test results to come back from the lab but I have concluded a blade similar to our Anbu regulation katana's was used to sever the head."

"Do you think we could have A rogue Anbu on our hands?" Falcon asked warily, he didn't like to think of one of their own turning on them.

Thankfully, Cobra shook her head. "No, the style is too different from ours. It was more similar to older forms of execution from back in the first and second Hokage's age."

"Very well, Dismissed for now."

His squad vanished seconds after the command was issued.

Falcon stared up at the monument in wonder for a few minuets before blurring into nothingness. He had report to give.

---

Tsunade groaned as another pile of paperwork was added to her desk. Damn it, she should never have betted against the brat of Minato. Stupid Namikaze luck.

She looked up from her paperwork as a small wave of chakra was sent in warning. The form of one of her finest Anbu Captains appeared.

"Falcon."

The lithe warrior bowed his head in respect, "It is as feared, my lady. Mr Hatori was murdered."

Tsunade sighed, her face growing grim and worry line appeared deeper. "Has there been anything to indicate a connection to Uzumaki Naruto? Akatsuki?"

Falcon shook his head, "Not as of the moment. My team believes the murderer was out for revenge and was looking for an object contained within a sealed chest, which has been broken. I think it wise to assume the person in question is a ninja of Jounin level of higher."

"As if we didn't have enough problems. Very well, continue your investigations Falcon. I want weekly updates and I'll have Shizune send his medical files." She replied, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Understood, do you wish me to bring Hatake into this? He does, after all, have some indirect knowledge of the victim?"

"You have permission but I would advise caution and discretion would be best due to the circumstances of this case."

Nodding, Falcon left for headquarters.

Moments later, a knock was heard. "Come in"

Shizune's head popped in, "I'm sorry my lady but a group has appeared and are insisting on seeing you."

"Blast, its one thing after another today. Send them up."

---

Tsunade swallowed, "You are..."

Standing before her at an impressive 6'9 was someone the fifth Hokage thought she would ever have to meet again.

"Miwa Saitou, oldest keeper of the Coven of Secrets." Saitou paused, indicating his two companions, a young man wearing priest clothes and a red haired girl wearing light travelling robes. "These two with me are my underlings. Miwa Lino, my nephew and Moto Aki, my student. Now, I come with a most urgent request."

Tsunade shook herself, regaining her composure. She stared calculatingly into the old man's soulful brown eyes. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the death of a certain Mr Hatori would it?" She said sarcastically, pouring herself a glass of sake.

"Why, yes it does Little Tsunade."

"Don't call me that, you lost that right a long time ago. This had better be important or I'll feed you to Anko and Ibiki for lunch!" She muttered sourly as he chuckled grimly.

"Oh, I assure you it is."

"Just get on with it, you old fart!"

"Hai, Hai."

**-----End**-----

Hope you guys are intrigued enough to keep reading! If you have any advice or thought the character's were done or portrayed wrong please say so!

Naruto will be in the next chapter!

Ame!


End file.
